Revelations and Consequences
by ohmytheon
Summary: (AU) Fifteen year-old Catelyn Tully decides to teach Stannis Baratheon a lesson, but things go awry and become a lot more awkward and intense than she planned.


Author's Notes: So this was supposed to be cute, but then it turned out sad because Stannis is a moody child that denies himself happiness and I'm an awful person. I don't even know how this happened and even I am slightly sorry. I also blame the Nynaeve POV chapters in the Wheel of Time series for how this was written. Prompt: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." & Catelyn/Stannis.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine and everything still hurts. I'll cling to my version of Stannis until the day I die.

 **Revelations and Consequences**

Catelyn sighed as she twirled her fork between her fingers. She really was trying to concentrate on what Robert was saying, but it was just so difficult when everything he talked about was so…droll. Well, no it wasn't boring exactly, just wasn't her cup of tea. Sometimes, when he went on and on about a story about one of his latest hunts, she was actually interested - sometimes, his stories could be intriguing - but for the most part, she just didn't… Well, she just didn't care.

That was a little harsh of her. Robert Baratheon was a handsome young man. He was muscular with thick, black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had quite a charming grin and easy manner that captivated most people, not just girls. And while most might think him thick at first, she could see that past his quick temper and obliviously self-centered attitude, he'd done well in his studies. Even she could admit all that.

It wasn't that she didn't particularly care for him. He just wasn't the type of boy that she was into. Her younger sister, Lysa, could sigh and gaze all she wanted, but for Catelyn, she dearly hoped that her father did not decide to betroth her to him. She liked him well enough, in passing, but the idea of being married to him when she caught him leering at a pretty serving maid and knew for a fact that he wouldn't be entirely faithful… The thought made her heart drop into her stomach.

But here she was, so close to the age where her father would announce her betrothal. She was honestly surprised that he hadn't yet. She was sixteen. It had to happen soon. As much as she wished it so, she could not remain the Lady of Riverrun forever. She would be married off and she would the lady of another domain. Lady of Storm's End. She almost made a face at that thought.

Catelyn turned her gaze for a second as Robert was in mid-sentence when she connected eyes with another person at the table. Stannis looked quite startled at having been caught looking at her, his eyes wide and his cheeks red, and turned to stare at his mashed potatoes with such intensity that she was sure they'd melt. It took everything in her to suppress a laugh, but she did smile slightly.

"Ah, I knew you'd like that," Robert said.

"Oh?" Catelyn looked back to him, feeling slightly caught off guard herself, and then broadened her smile. It wasn't nearly as real this time around. "Oh, yes, very much."

"I will see you in the morning then, my lady," Robert replied, a cheeky grin on his face, before he kissed her hand and then left the room.

For a few seconds Catelyn sat there in silence with a partly open mouth and furrowed brow. What had she accidentally agreed to do? She heard a snort in front of her and turned to give Stannis a sharp glare, letting him know full well that she did not think whatever it was that she agreed to was funny. What did he know she'd like? This was ridiculous. She stood up from the table, asking permission to leave, and gracefully left the room, refusing to look back at Stannis, though she felt more like storming out than anything. Fool Baratheon boys, the both of them! It'd be nice to go back to Riverrun in a few days.

After returning to the bedchambers she'd been given during her visit to Storm's End, Catelyn paced the room, unable to concentrate on the bit of reading she'd planned on getting done earlier. She changed out of the dress and sat in her shift, opening the window to allow the breeze to come in. It was so hot here by the sea, but she did love the view. Still, she couldn't help but be a little nervous about tomorrow, even though it couldn't have been that bad. It wasn't as if Robert had asked to take her maidenhead in front of everyone. Most likely it was a ride through the woods or maybe a walk along the sandy shores. She truly did enjoy doing those things.

If only Stannis hadn't distracted her. This was really his fault. Well, she'd just have to sort him out.

Donning a robe and carefully wrapping it around herself, Catelyn slipped on a pair of silk slippers and darted out of the room. She knew where Stannis' and Robert's rooms were thanks to the tour she, her father, and Lysa had been given upon visiting Storm's End years ago. This would trip him up. Always so proper and prim, Stannis was, he'd flounder at her coming to him. She'd shut him right up and he wouldn't go about snorting and laughing at her just because he knew what misery she was going through being stuck with his older brother.

Knocking on his door, Catelyn barely gave him any time before she stormed inside. She didn't consider the fact that he might not be properly dressed until she opened the door and winced. Luckily for the both of them, he was still fully clothed in what he'd been wearing all day, much unlike her.

Stannis gave a start, looking close to having a heart attack. "My Lady!" he managed to choke out. He was pale-faced, openly gaping, before he began to look at everything in the room but her. Of course. She was wearing nothing but a robe and her shift. She probably looked like some mad woman to him, like one of the girls that Robert would roll around in the hay with. "What are you doing here?"

Catelyn's face burned as red as her hair and she briefly considered turning right back around and running out the door, but she tilted her chin up and puffed her chest. No, she was not about to back down. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Oh, he was definitely going to pay for laughing at her.

"I-I-" Stannis looked practically beside himself. She did not think he could go any paler in the face but he did, his mouth opening and closing as his brain worked to find the right words to say. He was good at being proper, but sometimes he had a way of speaking his mind and putting his foot in his mouth. "I most certainly do nothing improper of the sort," he finally managed, snapping his mouth shut so firmly she thought he might've bit his tongue.

Despite herself, Catelyn took a few daring steps towards him. Stannis looked close to bolting himself, blue eyes wide with confusion and…something else. Something dark and desperate. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest, but she kept her face impassive and every movement perfectly in control. "Oh, come now, Stannis" - she could've sworn he hissed in a breath when she said his name - "I'm not a fool. You might not gape so openly with desire as your brother, but it is there nonetheless." She gave him an almost innocent look. "Do you not think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty?" His voice was as high-pitched as Lysa's at this point, each syllable a puncture wound to his pride.

She stopped when she was standing right in front of him, close enough to touch. Served him right, for treating her in such a way these past few days, like he was making fun of the fact that her father was considering pairing her off with his brother. Served him right when they used to have so much fun together before the idea of betrothals came into the picture and ruined everything. She wasn't a child anymore and neither was he, but still, she wished…

His eyes focused on hers with that same intensity she saw earlier at dinner, but it was a little different too. His cheeks weren't red anymore, though color seem to have come back to him. But she did feel a little breathless at how he looked at her now, like he was looking into her, so forcefully. "I think you're beautiful." He spoke the words in a low, careful voice, only for her to hear even though they were alone in the room. He closed his eyes and sighed, as if he knew that he shouldn't have said anything at all. Catelyn couldn't say anything even if she tried. She just stared at him, shock clearly written on her face. "You should leave, my lady. It isn't proper-"

Catelyn closed the gap between them without thinking, pressing her lips against his before she could even stop to consider what she was doing. Truth be told, Stannis was not the first boy she had ever kissed. She was sixteen, but not entirely a prude, though she'd never gone further than that. Still, when he didn't react at first, panic flooded her mind - gods, what had she been thinking? - and she went to pull back and apologize, maybe run out and never look him in the eyes - oh, how could she face him after this? - and this entire thing had been a mistake and her fault–

And then Stannis grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, returning her kiss. He threaded his other hand in her undone hair and her body almost sighed with relief against his. They kissed like that for a minute, fumbling and gripping each other, a hand in her hair, her grabbing his shirt, until they were both breathing heavily and a little more than flushed in the face.

An almost pained expression crossed Stannis' face. "I shouldn't have done that. I…" He shook his head and pulled away from her. "I disgraced your honor."

Catelyn huffed. "It was just a bit of kissing." Before he could protest, she continued fluidly, "I'm not even betrothed yet. My honor is still intact, regardless of your actions." She wanted him to come back to her, but she knew that he'd only push her away. Stubborn boy. "Besides, I started it." She paused again, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just looked at her, like he was seeing her for the first time. "Stannis…"

"I'm not the firstborn, Catelyn," he said, sounding more miserable than she'd ever heard before. Her heart jumped in her chest. He hadn't called her by her first name in years, not since she'd come of age to be betrothed, as if it wasn't proper anymore, as if she was a lady and Cat was no more. "If Robert found out that I…"

"Then he won't find out," Catelyn interrupted him firmly. "I've never kissed him before and I don't plan on it ever."

"Can we just…?" He stared up at the ceiling. "Can we pretend this never happened?"

Catelyn bit her lip. "If you would like to, yes."

Stannis was silent for a long time, still not looking at her. He looked torn more than anything else. She wished he'd kiss her again. She could almost feel the way he itched to pull her closer to him again. She'd kissed before, practicing at it as a silly girl, but she had never been kissed like that. She imagined that Stannis did everything with intense ferocity, but she hadn't thought of something like this. "I think," he finally said, "it would be best if we did." She nodded her head and walked back to the door. "I do think you're beautiful though. You're the most beautiful girl ever and I hope that whoever you marry knows that."

When Catelyn turned to look back at him, Stannis wore that look again. Except there wasn't any confusion in his eyes this time. He knew exactly what he wanted - and he knew that he couldn't have her. She gave him a sad smile and left the room. The slow walk back to her bedchamber was painful. She did not sleep well that night, tossing and turning in bed, thinking of the way he looked at her, thinking of how he never would again. She'd just meant to teach him a lesson, but she was the one that got smarted in the end. What a foolish girl she was.


End file.
